Party Animal
by dreamninja
Summary: Viral and Kiyal both get dragged to a party they don't want to go to but maybe they can keep each other company.


Kiyal's POV

"Kiyal come on we're taking you to that party tonight"Kiyoh said.

"No thanks"I said looking out the window. I was in no mood to go to a party.

"But you used to love parties"Kinon said.

"Yeah everyone is gonna be there"Yoko said smiling.

"He won't be"I snapped glaring at them. They all frowned especially Yoko because they all knew I was talking about my brother.

"There's no use moping around he isn't coming back"Kinon said. _Leave it to her to say that she was always the negative one of us three._

"He wouldn't want that"Yoko said softly as if trying to convince herself as well as me.

"The party is for team gurren and you're going"Kiyoh said.

"Fine i'll go but only for an hour"I finally say since I didn't have much of a choice. I could say no all I wanted but they would just drag me along so I might as well go willingly.

"Now we have to find you something to wear"Yoko said rummaging through her closet. Then she pulled out a purple sparkly dress.

"Nia gave this to me but it's not my color"Yoko said handing me a dress. I put it on quickly and I looked at the girls for their reactions but they all had their mouths wide open.

"It looks great"Kiyoh said. Yoko and Kinon nodded to and I sighed.

"It's kinda revealing though"I say looking in the mirror. It showed off some cleavage I didn't even know I had and my small butt looked bigger. Plus there was a slit up the side that stopped midway up my thigh.

"I bet she would look great in your black heels"Leeron said showing up.

'Yeah you're right"Yoko said grabbing them. When I saw the heels I frowned because they were so tall and I didn't normally wear heels.

"Ron will you do her hair"Yoko asked.

"Of course"Ron said smiling at me which made me squirm uncomfortably.

"You don't have to my hair is fine"I said hoping he would listen.

"But i'll make it even better"he said starting to brush it. Once he started fixing it the other girls left to go get dressed.

"Done"he said he had left half her hair up with a braid in the back and half down.

"Guys are gonna be all over you" Leeron said before walking off. I felt so nervous but I dind't know why.

* * *

Viral's POV

I was at the party bored out of my mind.

"I can't believe I let Simon drag me along"I mumbled under my breath. Then Yoko walked in followed by the Black sisters. I didn't care much about them until I saw the youngest one walk in. She looked hot. I licked my lips as I thought about what I would do to her.

* * *

Kiyal's POV

" Looks like you've got an admirer" Yoko said elbowing me.

"Huh"I asked. She motioned towards Viral and we made eye contact before I looked away.

"You and him are the hottest people at this party and if you don't go after him I will"Ron whispered in my ear which made me blush.

"There's no way we would hook up. Even if I wanted to he doesn't like me. We've only ever talked a handful of times"I said. Then he walked out on the balcony.

"Go say hello"Ron said nudging me in his direction.

"Ok fine but nothing is going to happen"I said before walking outside after him.

"Don't want to party huh"I said leaning against the balcony next to Viral.

* * *

I tensed up as she stood next to smell was so intoxicating it was driving me crazy.

"I'm not exactly a party animal"I said.

"Me neither Yoko and my sisters dragged me along"she admitted. I stayed silent not knowing what to say.

"The stars here are pretty though"she said looking up at them.

"Yeah"I said. I was trying hard not to look at her chest which was popping out because of how she was leaning against the rail. I tried to calm the animal inside me but I was starting to lose control. She probably didn't know it but she was driving me wild. I looked over at her again but she seemed sad.

"What's wrong"I asked.

"Me and Kittan used to look up at the stars like this"she said.

"You two were close huh"I said.

"Yeah since he died I haven't looked at the stars once until tonight"she said.

"Is tonight special"I asked.

"No I actually don't know why I wanted to see them tonight"Kiyal admitted then I saw her shiver.

"Here"I said handing her my jacket. Maybe if she was more covered I wouldn't want to pounce on her.

"Won't you get cold"she asked.

"Nah"I said looking away from her. She looked concerned for me and it just made her look even cuter.

"Thanks is there anything I can give you in return"she asked.

"A dance"Leeron said peeking outside and winking at me before quickly going back inside.

"Where did he come from"I asked.

"Who knows. Anyway may I have this dance"Kiyal asked holding out her hand. I froze just looking at her hand. Close dancing was definitely not the way to get away from her but I didn't want to refuse so against my better judgement I accepted and we started dancing.

* * *

Kiyal'sPOV

As we danced I looked at Viral's face and he had an almost strained expression.

"Viral is something wrong"I asked. He tried to hold it in but he could no longer contain himself and his hands slipped to her butt while his lips went to her neck. Instead of pushing him away I moaned and he pushed me hard against the wall but it felt good. Then I realized what I had just said and tried to come back to my senses.

"Viral we-we can't not here"I finally managed to say trying hard not to moan. He sucked and nibbled on my neck for a bit longer then he pulled away.

"I'm sorry I couldn't control myself"he said coming back to his senses.

"No I want to just not here"I said blushing. I didn't want to admit that but I also didn't want to stop. Viral looked at my body and licked his lips which just made me blush even more.

"Ever had sex in a gunmen"he asked smirking mischieviously. I just blushed and shook my head no.

"Not the most roomie place but I can't wait much longer"he said nibbling on my ear.

"Let's go"I said feeling the same as him. We straightened up our clothes and I handed him back his jacket before we went back inside. We were almost to the exit when I saw Ron.

"Told you so"he whispered as we left.


End file.
